Here for the Party
by M E Wofford
Summary: What might happen when Ziva loses control.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own NCIS or any part thereof.

I have not set this story in any particular time period within the series but after watching CLOAK and DAGGER I can see it fitting in right after those two! This story is rated M for a bedroom scene. The song Ziva is liking so much is "Here for the Party" by Gretchen Wilson. It's a woman's partying song if there ever was one.

Here for the Party

-1-

Ziva critically examined herself in the full length mirror hung on the back of her bathroom door. She ran her hands through her hair again, giving it a more tousled look. She shook her head and the large gold hoops in her ears swung lazily. Her blood red-colored halter top clung to her breasts and left an expanse of flat midriff exposed; she knew most of her back was bared as well. Her tight black pants were low slung and flare-legged, allowing her to wear her tall black boots with the stilettol heels, which also allowed her to take her backup gun in one boot and a long knife in the other.

She smiled at herself liking what she saw. She was dressed to kill tonight. She turned and looked over her shoulder at the rear view. She bent forward. Yes, she'd been right. No panties. The pants were so tight and so low even a thong would have been unacceptable. So she decided on going guerilla as Tony and McGee said. No, wait, that wasn't right. What was it? Oh yes, commando. She was going commando tonight.

She picked up a tube of dark red lipstick from amidst her other makeup spread out over the counter; as she started to apply it she thought back to the catalyst of this night out.

She'd been driving home yesterday, totally frustrated with her coworkers when she'd heard the song. Gibbs had been unbearable all week, Tony and Tim not much better. A marine had been killed. At first Gibbs was sure the wife did it. He always thought the wife did it. Ziva believed his multiple marriages had something do with how he always thought it was the spouse. But as they'd investigated further they'd found the marine also had a string of girlfriends in and around Norfolk. She herself had interviewed five of them. Every one they brought in seemed to be more beautiful than the last and to have larger breasts. Tony had been on a lust-driven high all week and Tim not far behind. She'd been ignored, overridden or blatantly insulted almost every time she opened her mouth. So when she heard the deep, throaty voice of the singer belting out what had to be the ultimate party anthem for women everywhere she'd been drawn to it immediately.

She'd stopped on the way home and picked up a copy of the CD at the local mall. She listened to the song all the way home. In fact, she was listening to it now. She sang along with the chorus.

"I'm here for the party and I ain't leavin' til they throw me out. I want to have a little fun. I'm going to get me some. Oh yes, I'm here for the party."

The song had made her think about the last time she had had sex. Months? It had been months. She knew why. She worked all the time. Dating coworkers was forbidden by Gibbs and when did she have time to meet anyone outside of work? And if a man did evidence interest in her at work Tony was always right there to somehow spoil it. She had thought it was jealousy at first but now she'd come to believe it was just some form of over protective big brother act like McGee had with his sister, Sarah. Ziva was also naturally reticent about letting strangers inside her personal space. But the biggest reason, the dumbest reason, the real reason truly making her crazy was her infatuation with Tony, her partner, who had exhibited no interest in her as a woman for such a long time.

She saw as well as felt her eyes brim with tears as she looked at her reflection. She reached up and gave herself a hard slap to the back of the head, a la Gibbs. What had he said, a slap to the back of the head was a wake-up call? Well, she certainly needed a wake-up call. She had to get on with her life. Tony was obviously not interested now, if he ever really had been.

She was a young healthy woman who had physical needs. Lately she had not been sleeping well. She would fall asleep normally but wake up a few hours later body aching with unsatisfied sexual hunger as she had still another erotic dream involving Tony. Then she would masturbate, take a cold shower or get up and run even if it was the middle of the night. Some nights the images were so intensely exciting and disturbing she had to do all three.

Tonight she was going to do something different, though. Tonight she was going to have a little fun and get her some. Ziva David was determined to have sex tonight and God help whoever got in her way. She put the lipstick on and smiled at herself in the mirror then ran her tongue over her lips. Yes, she would be the hunter tonight. Let the prey beware.

She heard a knock at her door.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say it in the first chapter but this story is dedicated to the lovely, talented VerityFrancisB who demanded some TIVA smut, which I can never quite manage without it becoming a love story of sorts.

As always I do not own NCIS or any part thereof.

Here for the Party

-2-

Tony knocked again. He knew she was home; a sliver of light shown from under the door and he could hear music playing. Didn't sound like her usual music though which ran more to Hebrew rock, if that was the name for it. This sounded almost rockabilly or country rock. Hard to imagine Ziva liking any kind of country music, just not her style.

He could just make out the words if he leaned his ear against the door. A throaty female voice was singing with a southern drawl: "I'm here for the party and I ain't leavin' til I get me some."

He wasn't familiar with the singer but he certainly knew what she was talking about.

He kept his head on the door and yelled.

"ZEEE-VAAAH! Come on, I know you're in there. Open up."

Suddenly the door opened inward and he stumbled as he regained his balance.

"Well, it's about ti…"

He stopped. Ziva stood in front of him, one hand on the door, the other on her hip, giving him the evil eye but the evil eye wasn't why he stopped. She gave him the damned evil eye all the time. What stopped him was the way Ziva looked. He knew the everyday Ziva who worked by his side was good looking, sexy but he'd grown used to her. This Ziva was hot!

Her hair looked like she'd just gotten out of a well-used bed. Her lips were red as homemade sin and her eyes smoky. The pants she had on were so tight he didn't know how she'd sit down in them. Her deep red top fit like the sexiest bra available at Victoria's Secret. She had on high-heeled boots that made her three or so inches taller so she barely had to look up at him.

"What do you want, Tony?" she asked.

What did he want? He'd had a reason for coming here. God, she was hot, so friggin' hot!

"Tony?" she asked again.

"Uh, yeah… hey, Ziva," he said and smiled, being his most charming.

She did not smile back.

"What?" she said.

"Can I come in?"

"No," she said. "I am on my way out."

His smile got bigger. She must be going to a party dressed like this. Maybe he could wrangle an invite?

"Where you going, Zee-Vah?"

"Out, Tony. I am going out."

This was not going quite how he wanted it to. He needed to change his tactics.

"You got a date?"

She gave him a look; not the evil eye look but a look that said it was none of his business.

"No, not yet, but I intend to have one before the night is over."

He opened his mouth to speak before what she said sank in. Once it did, he closed his mouth. Had she just said she was going out looking to get laid? His smile went up about 1000 megawatts.

"Well, Ziva, I'm right here. Maybe we can go out together?"

She snorted.

"No thanks, Tony. "

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Aren't you supposed to be out with that bleached blonde with the extraordinarily large breasts? What happened? She stand you up?"

He felt himself blushing.

"Her grandmother died."

Ziva snorted again.

"Sorry, Tony. I don't plan on being anyone's second choice tonight. I will see you Monday."

She closed the door in his face.

He stood stunned, staring at the door. His phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller info.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, this story was written for the ever lovely VerityFrancisB!

Here for the Party

-3-

Ziva heard Tony's phone ring as she closed the door. She knew who it was before he even knocked again. She clenched her fists and said a very bad word in Hebrew. She opened the door and he held his phone up for her to see the name on the caller I.D. "Gibbs."

Tony answered, "Yeah, boss?"

He listened for a minute or two and then said, "Yeah, got it. I'll tell Ziva and McGee and meet you there."

"Sorry to spoil your night, Zee-Vah, but the Boss has a dead sailor and we gotta get to work. C'mon, you can ride with me."

Tony looked entirely too pleased with events while Ziva felt like kicking a hole in the wall but after a couple of deep breaths she regained control. At least enough control not to slap the irritating smile off DiNozzo's face.

"Why our team, Tony? We are not on call this weekend.'

Tony pushed his way in past her and walked around her living room.

"Burdette's team already has 2 cases going. It must be full moon or something. Anyway, you'd better get changed. Bossman wants us there A.S.A.P."

"Asap, Tony?"

"As soon as possible, Ziva. It's an acronym. You know, like S.N.A.F.U.?"

"Snafu?"

"Never mind. Get changed while I call McProbie."

Tony watched as she left the room, his eyes on the smooth expanse of honey-colored back exposed by her halter top. He heard McGee say "hello" but didn't say anything until he lost sight of Ziva in the dark recesses of her bedroom.

Ziva pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she went into her room and got her work boots out. She brought them back to where Tony was talking to McGee and picking up her backpack stuffed them inside. Then she got her holster and gun and stuck them on the waistband of her pants. She tugged at the waistband of her slacks which then rode extremely low on the side with the holster. Tony noted no sign of any panties. He'd better not be thinking about Ziva being pantyless…Gibbs' radar would be sure to pick up on it and the head slap would be even more painful than normal.

Ziva pulled on her NCIS hat and jacket zipping the jacket halfway and then looked expectantly at Tony.

"Ready," she said.

Tony noticed again her heavy makeup. The dark smoky look was definitely made for a girl with eyes like hers. And the dark lipstick made her lips eminently kissable.

"Tony, let's go. I do not want to be all night. I have things I need to do," she said loudly to him.

"Oh, yeah, right. Let's go," he said.

"I am driving my own car, Tony. "

"Why? Let's go together. More efficient. Save gas. Talk about the case."

"No. I am driving my own car so I can leave afterwards."

They argued about it all the way to their respective cars.

Ziva forced Tony to give her the crime scene address and then drove away in her tiny chick car while Tony sat by himself for a moment in his Mustang. What the hell was going on with her? She was acting funny. It almost seemed like she was mad at him but when she didn't threaten him with bodily harm it was hard for him to tell. He did know if she did get to go somewhere to party after they were through with Gibbs and his dead guy one Tony DiNozzo was going to be right there with her.

He started his car and followed Ziva's rapidly disappearing red tail lights singing the words to the song Ziva had been listening to: "…have a little fun, gonna get me some…"

S.N.A.F.U - An acronym for "situation normal all f***ed up." Invented I think by GIs during WW II.


	4. Chapter 4

VerityFrancesB wants to be known as the ever lovely, ever intelligent, ever talented...so here you go, V. Smut not this chapter but next.

Here for the Party

-4-

Ziva beat him by just a couple of minutes. McGee got there ten minutes after Tony. Three hours later they were all ready to call it a night. Ducky and Palmer had removed the body of Seaman Third Class Ronald Jacobs. The team had bagged and tagged everything they could possibly take back to the lab and taken photos of every square inch of the crime scene as well as several of each other.

They were ready to call it a night but not Gibbs.

"David, DiNozzo, check out his apartment. McGee, you're with me."

Ziva jerked her head in anger. She'd been expecting it but still. She felt like she was about to jump out of her skin. Tony had been touching her all night. She did not know if it was deliberate or not but it was making her crazy. He kept reaching out and putting his hand on her shoulder or her arm. He pushed a piece of hair back that had worked its way out of her ponytail. They had body slammed as they both rounded a corner at the same time and he had grabbed her around the waist to steady her, pulling her close for just a moment, crushing her breasts to his chest and he'd smiled the smile that said I can make you so happy, little lady. His smell, his own particular male essence of sweat, a slightly spicy aftershave and just plain Tony had inundated her then, making her want to shove him against the wall and do what, she wondered? She had managed to push him safely away. He would not do this to her again. All of this "touching" meant nothing to him while it drove her crazy. It had to end.

"Gibbs, I had made other plans for this evening . They are very important. I …"

He turned his head to look at her. His blue eyes unblinking. She had known it was futile. Knew when Gibbs was on a case nothing else mattered, not even the sanity of one of his agents. She sighed, a deep intake of breath threatening to unlock her tear ducts.

Nodding she headed toward her car, opened the door and then Tony was behind her. He whispered in her ear. "Boss said to ride together, Ziva. Let's take your car back to your apartment and then we can go in mine? Okay?"

His warm breath in her ear made her shiver. She closed her eyes. Damn the man.

She turned to face him, taking a step back as she did.

"Fine. While I am home I am going to change. Do not come up. I will join you in your car. My night is ruined anyway so I might as well get comfortable."

With those words she got into her car, slammed the door and drove away tires squealing in protest. What else could she do? She would probably either kill him or rape him and neither were acceptable options and it was Gibbs' fault. She would be sure and tell the judge it was all Gibbs' unreasoning obsession with a case that made her do it. She could not lay the blame on Tony really. Not his fault she felt this way about him and he didn't return those feelings. He was Tony after all, a true force of nature.

No party tonight, Ziva, she thought. No party and no sex. No man to satisfy the needs of her body and then hold her close afterwards. She balled up her fist and hit the dashboard of her car repeatedly then regained control. It was a conspiracy she thought. Gibbs conspiring to keep her chaste and Tony conspiring to drive her insane and together, well, together they might succeed.

Tony winced at the sound of her tires. What the hell? She'd been on edge all night; jerking away when he touched her accidentally, or maybe not so accidentally. He admitted it, he liked touching her. And when their bodies had collided rounding the corner he had automatically grabbed her to keep her from winding up on her butt. Then she'd felt so good he'd pulled her in tighter to him for just a moment or two and felt her hard nipples through his jacket and hers. Those were some hard little nipples. He'd almost joked about it but something in her eyes stopped him. A look of fear, maybe, or sorrow, he wasn't sure. She'd pushed away from him and not looked his way again until Gibbs started issuing his orders. He figured he could try to find out what was going on when they were riding together to Jacobs' place and hope he didn't piss her off too much.


	5. Chapter 5

First, an apology to those reviewing the story. Unfortunately, the site is not sending me reviewing or updated chapters of stories including my own!!! I do appreciate all of you reading and reviewing. Like Tony getting growled at and headslapped, it makes me feel wanted. Hopefully, my reviews and updated chapters will return soon. Heavy sigh... I am reading the reviews by going to my URL on the fanfic site. Thanks again!

Second, to VerityFrancesB who loves the smut.

Here for the Party

-5

Ziva slammed into her apartment. She felt like she going to burst out of her skin. She stood in the middle of her living room gritting her teeth, clenching her hands into fists. She was Mossad. She controlled her emotions. She would not let Tony bring her down and not even know he did it. What the hell was wrong with her?

She went into her bedroom sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off her long suede boots, holding them in her hands for a moment before throwing them across the room. One of them knocked a chip of paint from the wall as it hit. She buried her head in her hands. She wanted to scream, cry, hit something. Shaking her head violently she stood up and ripped off her top and then pushed her tight pants down and stepped out of them. That's when she heard the creak of her apartment door.

Tony waited all of three minutes after he'd parked his car before he decided he needed to see what was keeping Ziva. He whistled tunelessly as he made his way into the building but his good mood vanished when he saw the door to the apartment was not quite closed. Drawing his gun he pushed the door the rest of the way and looked quickly to his left and right. No signs of a struggle. No noise from the rest of the apartment. He debated whether or not to call out to Ziva but decided against it. If something was hinky he didn't want to give anyone warning he was there.

He walked silently to the door of Ziva's bedroom trying to see into the dark. He saw a pile of clothes, probably what Ziva had been wearing, at the foot of her bed. Carefully, he entered the room listening for any sound, watching for any movement. Suddenly he felt his arm grabbed and he went flying across the room to land on Ziva's king-sized bed, his head hanging off the side. He saw a pair of naked legs coming toward him.

Ziva saw the shadow of the gun first then the tip of the barrel. She smiled. This might be just what she needed – the chance to beat someone into a bloody pulp. As the gun advanced into the room and a hand and arm followed, she grabbed the arm and pulled the man, and it was a man, into the room using his own forward impetus and body weight against him.

She leapt on top of him where he lay stunned on the bed and held her knife at his throat. She pushed the point deep enough to indent the skin then she saw his face.

Tony felt something sharp at his throat and tried to swallow pass the knife tip. He looked up at the face of the person straddling him expecting the worse and it was the worse. It was Ziva. Her teeth bared in a snarl. Her hair wildly disordered around her head giving her a dark nimbus. She looked extremely pissed.

Her face was only inches from his and as she shifted position a little he noticed she seemed to be nude. He tried to lift his head up to confirm his suspicions but she held the knife steady at his Adam's apple. He smiled a big smile hoping she would remove the knife. He moved to lift his hands and perhaps verify by tactile means she was naked but she pushed the blade a little closer and whispered.

"Do not move, Tony. I am trying to decide whether to kill you or just castrate you."

His smile vanished.

Tony's eyes opened wide when Ziva told him not to move. She was so mad at him she could hardly breathe. All the teasing, all the taunting, all the pain he had caused her over the years bubbled up in her and she gritted her teeth against the urge she felt to hurt him back. He must have seen it in her eyes because he shifted under her and she immediately gave him her full attention again.

She felt his long, hard body between her spread legs as she knelt up with knees on either side of him on the bed, the width of him forcing her to strain a little to keep the position. She relaxed a bit and her bottom touched him and just that fast, in an instant, the anger turned to lust. She gasped at the sensation sweeping her body. She couldn't take a deep breath.

Tony must have sensed what happened, maybe saw her eyes dilate in the partial lamplight coming from the living room, because he started smiling again and went to touch her.

"Do not touch me, Tony. You will regret it," she said.

She sat back and was rewarded by his reaction as he took in the sight of her naked torso, nipples hard, jutting out toward him. She watched him lick his lips, eyeing her warily.

"Ziva," he said in a hoarse whisper, "what's going on? Let me up and we'll talk about it, okay?"

He held his hands up a few inches from the bed in a gesture of peace.

She said, "No!" and then bent back down and kissed him hard, probably hurting his lips, but she didn't care. When he tried to put his arms up again, she moved the knife. He lay still.

Smiling while keeping the sharp tip at his throat she reached down with her other hand and undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and then unzipped the zipper. Tony took in a ragged breath, his eyes even wider if possible. She lifted her body up, off him, making sure the knife stayed in contact with his skin and then once again using her free hand pushed his pants and boxers down several inches, telling him with her eyes to lift his hips. The boxers were difficult. His penis stood erect despite his fear and that was exactly how she wanted him.

He didn't know what to do. She held the knife steady while she undressed him, freeing his erection. What the hell? Had she gone absolutely crazy? Now he really didn't know what to do. He wanted to fight her back but feared the consequences because he didn't want to hurt her and he sure as hell didn't want her to hurt him. He wanted to roll her over and make love to her until she screamed. He wanted to get up and run out of the apartment, pants flapping around his ankles. He did none of those things, he just lay there with his hands out to his sides and watched Ziva's every movement.

He saw her lift her luscious butt off of him and slide back a little, still being very steady with the knife. She looked at him as she positioned herself over his penis, holding it steady with her free hand while slowly lowering herself onto him. His breath came out in a huff and he closed his eyes at the feel of her; hot, wet, tight, slick. The skin of his penis seemed to burn from her heat as she settled all the way down its length. He saw her close her eyes then but she opened them again right away, before he could move. She lifted herself up again and then slowly slid back down his length her eyes never leaving his face the knife still held close to his neck.

Somewhere in her mind the Ziva voice of reason was yelling at her, asking her what did she think she was doing? This was Tony. Her partner. The man she rode now in slow undulations of increasing pleasure was her partner and she was basically raping him at knife point. But the other part of Ziva's mind, the now in-total-control part of her mind wasn't saying anything at all. It just reveled in the way he filled her, in the ache that grew second by second as the tension built toward release. She shut the reasonable Ziva down and continued her slow build toward orgasm.

Tony watched her. The golden hoops in her ears swayed back and forth as she moved, catching glints in the light. Her rhythm was becoming uneven. Her grip on the knife had slackened and finally it dropped to the bed at his side. Both her hands were on his chest now supporting her as she moved up and down, her thigh muscles tensing and relaxing at his sides. She moaned loudly and rolled her head, arching her back in her pleasure. As she did her long dark curls hung down brushing his body lightly and he couldn't not touch her any longer.

Cautiously he put his hands on either side of her hips as she continued her ride on top of him. When she did nothing painful to him he tightened his grip and began to thrust up in counterpoint to her movements. Her eyes looked into his but he didn't see the angry woman who'd thrown him on the bed anymore; he saw a woman deep in the throes of passion and it almost made him lose control. Almost.

Her eyes closed and she began to move faster, erratically and he controlled her with his hands, bending his knees slightly now to help him push into her, forcing himself as deep as he could. He felt her internal muscles quivering and he knew she had to be close. He took one hand away from her hips and reached between them, rubbing his thumb gently back and forth over her clitoris. She let out a loud moan and her hands closed on his shirt in fists, pulling some chest hairs; the minor pain only adding to his excitement. She ground herself against him and moaned again and then he felt her spasms milking him. He couldn't hold back anymore. He put both hands back on her hips and held her close as he thrust hard into her 3, 4 times and then shuddered with his own release.

She collapsed on top of him.


	6. Chapter 6

VerityFrancesB made me do it all.

I do not own NCIS or any part thereof.

Here for the Party

-6-

She lay on top of Tony not moving for a minute or two. He put his arms around her and held her tight. She hoped it was not in fear of what else she might do to him. She felt the scratchy material of his shirt under her cheek. His breath ruffled her hair. The thick salty smell of him, of them, of their joining filled the air around her. She heard the rapid beat of his heart slowing down to its normal rhythm. She hid her face in his chest not wanting to face the reality of what she had done to him, what she had done to their partnership and to the team.

Tony held her close. He tangled one of his hands in her soft hair, rubbing it between his fingers, loving the texture of it. He could lay like this all night with Ziva's body weighing his down. Although he didn't think it fair she was naked and he still had all his clothes on, more or less.

He had no idea what had set her off, what had triggered her anger at him but he meant to find out. Without a doubt, the last few minutes had been one of the most exciting, intense sexual experiences of his life but having Ziva get so angry at him didn't seem like a smart idea, no matter how good the sex. He was worried about her, his partner. He maybe didn't show it often but he cared for her; she was one of the best parts of his life, maybe the best part.

When she made to stand up he didn't attempt to stop her. He raised up on his elbows and tried to see her face but she wouldn't look at him. She gathered some clothes from her dresser and went straight into the bathroom. Lying back down he put one arm across his eyes. He could still feel her, smell her own distinct woman's scent on his hands, his body. After a few moments he stood up and fixed his clothing. He felt more in control with his pants zipped.

Ziva came out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt and stood in front of him, still refusing to look him in the face. In her hands she held her holstered gun and her badge. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of him looking down at her and her looking at the floor, she raised her head and he could see she had been crying.

"Do you want to call the police or shall I?" she said her voice steady.

"What?"

"I will do it then."

She walked over to the bedside table and reached down to her cell phone. Tony took two strides toward her and put his hand on top of hers.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She wouldn't look at him still.

"I committed a crime, yes? Against someone who trusted me to have his back. We must call the police and let them arrest me."

"You are crazy, Ziva, if you think I'm going to call the cops and prefer charges against you. Crazy!"

Finally she looked him in the eyes with the familiar little frown lines forming between her brows.

"Tony, I committed a crime. I am a criminal. I can no longer be your partner or work at NCIS. Mossad may even turn me away after I get out of jail. You are someone I am supposed to protect even at the cost of my life and I…I did what I did to you."

She took a deep breath.

"I am sorry, Tony. I am so sorry."

She turned back to the phone again.

"Wait! You don't need to apologize. You don't need to turn yourself in, for Gods' sake. What you did, well, it was actually kind of spectacular."

He leaned his head toward hers, getting close enough to feel her breath on his mouth.

"Really spectacular, Ziva," he whispered. "In fact, it may well have been the best sex I've ever had in my life."

He smiled and moved even closer to her, gently rubbing her lips with his then pressing harder and pulled her to him. Her lips opened to him but he noticed she stood rigid in his arms. He ended the kiss but left his arms around her.

"Ziva?"

She looked at his chest, not meeting his eyes again.

"So this made you happy? Finally we have had sex and now you can mark one more chore as done and move onto the next woman in your sights?"

"You are absolutely not making any sense, Ziva. None, nil, nada, zilch. No sense."

Tony's cell phone rang. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out.

"It's McGee," he said.

Then his eyes widened.

"Crap! We're supposed to be at the dead guy's apartment. Gibbs is going to kill us!"

He turned away from her and flipped open his phone.

"Yeah, yeah, McGadfly. We had a flat tire. We'll be there in five minutes."

He turned back to Ziva but she walked past him and out of the bedroom. She picked up her backpack and her NCIS jacket and opened the front door. Not looking at him she said, "I will meet you there."

As she closed the door he stared after her.

Tony didn't move. He knew he had done something wrong somewhere but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. Shaking his head he left Ziva's place. Worried and concerned and maybe getting the least bit angry he got in his car and left to join his partner at Seaman Jacobs' home.


	7. Chapter 7

Final chapter, folks. I hope you have enjoyed it. Thank VerityFrancesB if you have.

Once again, I do not own NCIS or any part thereof.

Here for the Party

-7-

When Tony got into the apartment Ziva was already taking photographs. He looked at her, opened his mouth and then decided silence might be what was needed right now. He searched the apartment. Obviously, two people lived here, a man and a woman. Three closets were full of her clothes and Jacobs' stuff took up one half of one closet with his and her winter coats taking up the other half. DiNozzo shook his head. He'd never be able to get married. He needed at least two closets for his own clothes plus a special closet to protect his handmade Italian shoes. He turned to say something to Ziva about his closet needs versus the normal male's and then remembered she wasn't talking to him. He hated when she wasn't talking to him.

His phone rang and he shook his head. Ziva looked at him as he got the cell out and flipped it open.

"DiNozzo."

Ziva looked his way but she still wasn't looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah? What? Well, crap, Probie, why didn't you tell us earlier? Okay. We're outta here."

He put his phone back in his pocket as Ziva walked toward him. He smiled tentatively at her.

"McGee says the local LEOs will be here soon to take our evidence. Apparently the wife turned herself in at a police station and confessed to murdering the husband in the time honored fit of jealous rage. Gibbs says when they arrive we can just hand over what we've found and call it a night. It's their case. They got the confession."

Ziva immediately handed off the camera to him and walked toward the front door, obviously leaving.

"Hey, wait. You're not leaving, Ziva. Not yet. Not til we have a little talk."

He put the camera down and went after her. Without thinking he put his hand out and took her by the shoulder. She whirled on him so fast he was almost jerked off balance.

"Don't touch me, Tony."

He held his hands out to his sides.

"I won't touch you but you have to talk to me."

He could see in her eyes she was going to ignore him.

"Please, Ziva. Please. Just for a few minutes until the cops get here?"

He tried to put everything he was feeling into the "please." His confusion, his frustration, his unspoken feelings for her.

She looked him in the face this time and then nodded. He wasn't sure what he saw in her dark brown eyes but she wasn't happy, he could tell that much.

"Let's wait outside," he said, thinking it might be easier for her in the early morning darkness. She nodded and went out the door. Tony followed her. She came to stand by her car. He halted in front of her as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I only have one question, Ziva. What did I do to piss you off so badly? I don't remember being an especial asshole lately."

She didn't say anything and he began to wonder if she was going to answer him. Then she stood up straighter.

"You did nothing but be yourself, Tony. Nothing but be yourself."

He frowned. What the hell kind of answer was that?

"And that's bad? Being myself is bad?"

She turned away from him and beginning playing with the side mirror on her car door, moving it up and down and then side to side. He cringed. She would destroy the electric system that controlled the mirror from the inside of the car if she kept it up.

"No, Tony. Being yourself is not bad. It is not bad for anyone but me."

He took a chance and stepped closer to her. He figured it might be kinda safe, her back was too him at the moment.

"How am I bad for you, Ziva? I don't understand."

He deliberately kept his voice soft and nonconfrontational. He had the feeling he might not like her answer but he had to find out. Obviously she was unhappy in general and with him in particular.

She began to speak, her voice so low he had to step even closer to hear her. He stood barely an inch from her. He could feel the warmth of her body as he entered her personal space.

"You are bad for me, Tony. All of this time we have known each other and I still do not know if…if I am special to you in any way. I wanted you the moment I saw you but I did not want to be just another one-day stand for you."

He couldn't help it. He interrupted.

"One-night stand, Ziva."

She didn't rise to the bait.

"One-night stand, yes. But all these years I have still wanted you, more so with every passing day. And you never really wanted me. Because you are Tony you have to tease and touch and make me crazy with longing with no intention of following through except in the most superficial way. I am not special to you, not like you are to me."

She stopped and he opened his mouth to speak.

"No. Do not say anything, Tony."

She sniffed. Was she crying? He longed to reach out and touch her, comfort her.

"Lately, it seems you have been even more 'Tony' than before. You touch me more often. You tease me, coming close to me, like now. You sometimes seem to look at me in a way I cannot interpret. But I know it means nothing to you. Tonight I had made plans to go out to a bar, meet a man, have sex with him. If I am going to be a 'one-night stand' I did not want it to be with you but a stranger. I did not want to harm our partnership. I did not want it to be someone I have to see every day. It did not happen. Gibbs got in the way."

Now he did touch her. He put his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Ziva, I don't…"

"You have done nothing wrong, Tony. I did all the wrong. What I did tonight is inexcusable. If you will not press charges against me then Monday I will resign my liaison position and return to Israel. I will not force you to work with me any longer."

She looked up attempting a smile.

"Perhaps you should see if Gibbs can arrange a male partner next time so you will not have to deal with emotional females, yes?"

She put her hand on the door handle and he moved quickly to place his hand over hers. She stood very still.

"Look at me, Ziva," he said. When she didn't he turned her toward him and then lifted her chin so he could see her face.

"Look at me," he said again. She lifted her eyes to him.

"I am not sure exactly what we're talking about here, Ziva. But I do know a few things with certainty. I definitely do not want you to go back to Israel. I do want only you and only you for my partner. I do know that tonight, what happened between us, it was special. Exciting, intense, passionate, even a little scary. I never experienced anything like it before. But you know what else, Ziva?"

He waited. She didn't move.

"You're supposed to shake your head 'no,' Ziva"

He was rewarded with a small smile as she shook her head.

"Afterwards, when you let me hold you in my arms, it felt right. It just felt right. It felt like you belonged there and I didn't want to let you go. I'm not going to let you go. Do you understand? You're going absolutely no fucking where without me."

He pulled her to him in a hug.

"You realize, Tony," she said, "You cannot stop me if I choose to go?"

He nodded, knowing she could feel the movement in their physical closeness.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm hoping you'll give me a little time to explore this new found power of mine over you. Maybe we could start out slow like with breakfast?"

Before she could answer a couple of police cars pulled up behind theirs, the local cops had arrived. Ziva pulled away from him. After handing over the paucity of evidence they had gathered to the cops they met back at Ziva's car.

It was full light now. Tony could see her face. She still didn't seem very happy. He leaned on her car door so she couldn't leave.

"How about that breakfast, Ninja Girl?"

She looked at him and then nodded.

"My car," he said, "cause I want to live long enough to get some bacon and eggs in me."

She walked ahead of him as he unlocked the Mustang. She stopped and stared at him over the top of the car.

"Tony, I …"

"Shush," he said.

She smiled shyly.

"Next time you play that song you were playing last night," he said.

She frowned.

"Song?"

"You know the one about 'here for the party.'"

She nodded, looking leery.

"Next time you play that song I want you to have me in mind."

He'd started out in a kidding tone but by the end of the sentence he realized how serious he was about what he was saying. Ziva seemed to realize it too. She smiled at him.

"Yes, Tony."


End file.
